


A Workout With Bea

by RosyPalms



Series: Requests [31]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Creampie, Dom/sub, F/F, Fantasizing, Futanari, Hand Jobs, Heavy Petting, Smut, Teasing, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 12:08:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20907431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosyPalms/pseuds/RosyPalms
Summary: Nessa is out of her element when she works out with Bea, but there is something that gives her the strength to persevere. Namely, a nice ass in tight shorts.





	A Workout With Bea

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by [Pokefan003]

“Come on, Nessa, tired already?”, Bea asked. Of course she was, but she didn’t feel like admitting it. Nessa was in great shape, but she wasn’t used to exercise outside of a pool. Just the thought of jumping into a pool, water engulfing her and washing the sweat streaming down her back away gave her shivers.

The two gym leaders were working out together for a change, and Bea had had the ingenious idea of running up a set of stairs. The particular set of stairs she had had in mind turned out to be the longest, steepest, most leg-cramp inducing set of stairs in the region.

Bea was used to it, but Nessa fared far worse. Her lungs were burning with every haggard breath and her legs felt like solid lead. However, she would not give up. She would make it all the way up, if only to save face. She was almost assuredly going to be ready to keel over once they reached the top. Not even getting there before collapsing would’ve been the worst.

However, it wasn’t all bad. Bea had inadvertently dangled the proverbial carrot in front of her. Said carrot was firm, round, packed in skin-tight shorts, and looked absolutely phenomenal in motion.

It was Bea’s butt. The fighting-type trainer was a looker in general, but her posterior was definitely Nessa’s favorite part of her body. She would follow those tight buns anywhere. She pictured herself faceplanting into it at the top and taking a well-deserved nap. That wouldn’t happen, of course, but the thought was comforting and motivating in equal measure.

The sun was beating down on them, but they persevered. Nessa watched droplets of sweat twinkling on Bea’s exposed midriff, slowly crawling across her skin, and invariably directing her gaze back to her bodacious booty.

Nessa lost track of her surroundings in the heat. Her mouth felt dry. She followed the hypnotic butt in front of her while panting like a dog and ignoring the exhaustion she felt.

Then, she almost tripped. She stumbled when she expected a step when there wasn’t one. She wiped sweaty strands of hair from her face and looked around in confusion. Bea stood there, wiping her forehead.

They had reached the top. It was an observation deck with a small group of trees. Nessa lurched into their shade and sighed.  
“I’m never doing that again”, she panted. Nessa squeaked when something cold touched her lower back.  
“Don’t be such a baby”, Bea told her with a smirk. She had gotten herself a soda from a vending machine and was holding out another one for Nessa. She took it timidly.  
“Thanks”

As they downed their refreshments, Nessa stood behind Be and admired her. Now that her butt wasn’t in constant motion anymore, she got to really admire the rest of her. The toned arms and legs, her abs… the fact that her boobs weren’t very big wasn’t a concern. So were Nessa’s, after all, and she thought the smaller chest made her look sportier.

As Nessa’s can ran out, her eyes found their way back to Bea butt. Just imagining grabbing hold of it and giving it a squeeze… feeling the softness, until Bea flexed, turning those sweet cheeks into buns of steel. 

“Nessa? Hey, Nessa!”, Bea called. Nessa snapped out of her fantasies and found Bea looking at her curiously.  
“W-what?”, she asked, feeling flustered.  
“Are you alright?”  
“Yeah, much better”, Nessa told her.  
“Are you sure? You seem to be experiencing some swelling after our little jog up those stairs”, Bea said, pointing. Nessa followed the indication and ended up looking at her own crotch. Plainly visible through her tight shorts was the outline of a very hard erection.

She gasped Her eyes snapped up and were met by a big grin.  
“I wonder what’s up with that?”, she said, inching closer. Nessa stuttered nervously as she backed away, but before long a tree cut off her escape route.

“You know”, Bea murmured, mere inches away from Nessa’s face, “my doctor always says in case of swelling, a massage can work wonders”. Nessa whimpered when Bea put a hand on her dick and started rubbing it through her shorts. “Dang, that is a huge swelling you’ve got there”, Bea breathed into Nessa’s ear. The water trainer felt her knees growing shaky. The warm hand felt so nice.

“Oh, wow! Looks like there is more than one swelling!”, Bea said. Her fingers had brushed against Nessa’s heavy balls, and now she was fondling them. Nessa herself was grinding herself against Bea’s arm as much as she could.

“Is this what you were hoping for, Nessa?”, Bea asked. “Me, touching your cock? Rubbing it, squeezing it?”. Nessa bit her lip and looked at Bea pleadingly. The girl with the ashen hair looked bemused and kept playing with her nuts. “Come on, say it. Something got you hard, right? What was it?”. To emphasize her question, Bea squeezed Nessa nuts, making her mewl.  
“Your butt!”, she said hastily, “I was watching your butt the entire time! I love your butt!”. Bea cooed happily and eased her grip on Nessa’s balls.  
“You like my butt, huh? Bet you wanna fuck it”, she whispered. “Bet you just want to bend me over and screw me while you watch my tight ass bounce, don’t you?”, Bea asked excitedly while rubbing Nessa’s cock and doing it faster gradually. 

Nessa couldn’t answer. She was gritting her teeth against the pleasure and whimpering meekly. Saliva was running down the corner of her mouth. She felt a massive load bubbling up inside. The heat was intense, her balls felt tight, and Bea rubbing was going to make her ruin her shorts in a matter of seconds.

She was working herself up to it by rubbing herself against Bea. She was gasping for air and helplessly clawing at the tree. Release was imminent, but Bea pulled her hand away. Nessa squealed, bucking her hips, unable to get the final bush over the edge of bliss now. She looked at Bea desperately, but she was simply smirking back at her mercilessly.

“I’m sorry, were you about to cum?”, Bea asked sweetly. Nessa nodded, twitching with ecstacy. “Not so fast. Naughty girls don’t get to cum so easily”. With that said, Bea reached into Nessa’s pants and grabbed her balls directly. “Wow, so sweaty”, she chuckled, and pulled her hand out again, holding it up to Nessa’s nose.

“I bet you do this with all the cute girls”, Bea murmured. “Whenever a cutie walks into your arena you just put this throbbing cock on display, right?”. Nessa shook her head. The heavy scent of her own balls was turning her on. “No? You don’t hope that if you show it off, they’ll want to play with it? Maybe suck you off? Hell, if you’re lucky they might even spread their supple, beautiful legs for you”.

Nessa couldn’t stand this. She remembered countless girls that had challenged her in the past. So many of them had caused some stirrings between her legs. If only…

“You wish all those girls were like me, right?”, Bea asked. Nessa stared at her, wide-eyed. “Hot, and willing to touch this massive erection of yours? Wouldn’t that be nice?”, she asked, licking her lips. Nessa tried to stay strong and shook her head ever so slightly. “No? A pervert like you wouldn’t enjoy tons of cute girls playing with your dick? Are you sure about that?”, Bea asked and started rubbing Nessa’s cock again.

She squealed upon being touched, and her hips started grinding away again on their own.  
“You know, Nessa”, Bea purred, “Maybe something good will happen if you admit that you’re a pervert”. Nessa didn’t trust Bea to make good on that promise, but she was desperate.  
“I-I’m… a pervert…”, she gasped softly. The smile on Bea face grew wider.  
“Say: I’m an oversexed pervert. I wish I could spend all day everyday fucking hot, tight pussies”. Bea kept rubbing Nessa’s cock faster and faster through her shorts.  
“I’m an oversexed pervert!”, Nessa cried, “I wish I could spend all day everyday fucking hot, tight pussies!”. Bea grinned, seemingly pleased with the declaration.  
“Do you want to fuck me?”  
“YES!”, Nessa squealed. She was besides herself with horniness.

Then, suddenly, she felt her cock bouncing freely, finally released from her shorts. It was covered in bulging veins, and the tip was dripping with pre-cum. Bea had yanked her shorts down to her knees, and had gotten up right away. Nessa watched her pull down her own shorts.

Moisture glistened on Bea’s thighs as she pinned Nessa against the tree and lifted one leg.  
“Let’s fulfill your wish, shall we?”, she said excitedly. Bea reached for Nessa’s twitching cock and placed its tip against her labia. “Here I COME!”, she growled and thrust her hips forward.

Both of them cried out when Nessa penetrated Bea fleshy vice. Nessa felt her legs giving way. If Bea hadn’t had her pinned, she would’ve fallen at that point.  
“Ung, fuck yeah!”, Bea groaned as she completely impaled herself on Nessa. “What are you waiting for? You’ve got your pussy! Now thrust!”. Nessa felt more like cumming, but she wanted to try her best. She braced herself, and began shaking her hips.

Fortunately for her, Bea was wet already. Her hot honeypot maintained a tight grip on Nessa’s dick, which made the thrusting even more pleasurable. Before long both girls were panting and moaning. A mix of their juices ran down Nessa’s cock and trickled off of her nuts onto the dusty ground.

“I can feel you twitching. Don’t you dare cum until I’m done”, Bea growled and took another deep dive on Nessa’s dick.  
“But…”, she whimpered meekly. Bea grabbed her chin and made her look into her eyes.  
“Not. Until. I’m done”. Nessa nodded, drawing shuddering breaths. “Good girl”, Bea said and rewarded her with a deep, sloppy kiss.

Holding her load was agonizing. Not only was Bea tongue in her mouth amazing, not only did she use the chance to grope that perfect, tantalizing ass of hers while they were fucking, she felt her glans rubbing up against something all the way inside Bea. Nessa wanted to cum so much, but she simply had to wait.

Eventually, when Nessa already felt like her balls were going to burst, Bea’s pussy started trembling.  
“Cumming”, she whimpered, shaking her hips wildly on Nessa’s cock.  
“Yes, please…”  
“I’m… I’m gonna… ah! Ooooh!”, Bea squealed and came. Her pussy seized up just as Nessa was balls deep inside her, giving the water trainer no choice but to pump everything she had deep inside her.

Nessa’s body grew as stiff as a board while she emptied her balls. Meanwhile, Bea was starting to relax, having enjoyed the height of her climax.  
“Damn, Nessa, are you trying to knock me up?”, she chuckled and stepped away. Nessa could only whimper when she felt the warm embrace leaving her twitching cock. She whimpered unhappily, but stayed where she was, staring off into space, still spewing semen. “Holy cow…”, Bea sighed as rope after rope of hot cum landed on the ground.

When her orgasm finally subsided, Nessa felt dizzy. She grew faint and slid down the tree she had been leaning on, and passed out. Bea looked down at her with a smirk on her lips. Nessa looked goofy, sitting there with her shorts at her knees, her half-chub resting on her thigh and a veritable puddle of cum in front of her.

Bea reached between her legs for a taste of Nessa’s cum. It was nice. She chuckled to herself.  
“We’re going to have so much fun, you and I”, she said.


End file.
